Traitor of Imladris
by Tazzie24
Summary: Elladan gets captured by some elflings, much to the amusement of his father, grandmother and fiancee.


The sound of pattering feet and light childish laughter flitted through the sun-soaked spring air. The bell-like chimes rode on the wind past the rather vast, ornately decorated study, causing the dark haired elf gazing out the window to smile.  
"My lord?"  
Turning his back on the splendid view of his valley, Elrond turned towards his two companions, soft grey eyes spying the knowing, slightly teasing bright gaze of the young girl leaning casually against his desk, the quill in her hand hanging over a blank piece of parchment paper.  
He sighed contentedly, gliding gracefully down the two marble steps and towards his son's intended.  
"It is a beautiful day today," he remarked, reaching for his glass of wine.  
"That it is," Elleniel, as she was known by the elves agreed, setting the quill down and straightening. "Perhaps the contracts could wait?"  
"Perhaps they could," he mused, taking a sip.  
Her smile broadened, and she turned to the other occupant of the room. "What do you think my lady? I myself would rather fancy a walk through the gardens."  
Galadriel smiled from where she was sitting, blue eyes sparkling. "Perhaps they could," she echoed her son-in-law.

"We have the traitor!"  
The mighty childish cry cut through the air, followed by clattering noises of laughter and cries of victory. Setting his cup down, Elrond shared an amused yet confused frown with the two women. Before either could comment, a hoard of small elflings came barging into the room, dragging a gagged and bound Elladan in with them. His alarmed grey eyes quickly spied his betrothed, and he tried to call out to her only to be quickly silenced with a bash to the head by a wooden sword. Having quickly understood the situation Elleniel squealed in delight, doubling over in laughter. Elrond and Galadriel shared a look, neither sure whether they should be amused or alarmed.  
"My Queen!"  
The cry quickly silenced the bustling elflings, an air of solemnity falling over the group. Elleniel straightened and morphed her expression into one of seriousness, taking on a regal posture. The five elflings – Calanon, Bravion, Eldrean, Windel, Sindril - fell to their knees before her in a deep bow, and it took all her might to stop her lips from curling upwards in a smile.  
"Rise," she commanded, gesturing with her right palm. The elflings quickly obliged, while in the background Elrond quietly slid into his chair and with Galadriel they watched the scene on with interest.  
Calanon, the oldest and leader of the group, stepped up. "We were out on our morning patrol, your Grace, when we spotted the traitor fleeing across the plains just outside our borders. We managed to lure him into a trap and capture him."  
He gestured to his two friends, Bravion and Eldrean, who were holding Elladan hostage, and they pulled him forward.  
"Kneel before your Queen," Bravion hissed at him. Hearing a quiet chuckle, the bound elf turned his head to look at his amused father leaning back in his chair, attempting to hide his smile behind his hand. Sending him a quick pleading glare, Elladan did as he was told.  
Calanon continued. "We present to you Elladan son of Elrond, the traitor of Imladris."  
Elrond couldn't hold back the rather loud snigger which earned him a dirty look from Galadriel. He smiled at her apologetically, and she grinned back at him. Both were having the time of their lives.

Elleniel nodded soberly. "I thank you, my royal guard, for your devotion to me and to your realm. Once again, you have proven yourselves worthy of all valour and praise." She cast a critical eye over each of them. "I trust that none of you are injured?"  
"It was a difficult battle, but we prevailed without any serious injury," Calanon answered.  
She nodded. "Good."  
She walked forward till she was standing right in front of Elladan, Windel and Sindril immediately moving to stand on either side of her, wooden swords at the ready. "Rise," she commanded.  
Elladan did as he was told, and she almost burst out laughing when his pleading eyes made contact with hers. She sent him a quick, almost cruel grin with a very clear message: payback time.  
She nodded to Bravion. "Remove the gag."  
The elfling immediately obeyed, Elladan having to bend slightly so the short elf could reach. Once the cursed piece of cloth was out of his mouth, he flexed his jaw a couple times in relief, wetting his dry mouth and lips, but stayed silent, stormy grey eyes studying his fiancée.  
"Elladan, son of Elrond, you stand before me accused of treachery to the crown. How do you answer for your charges?"  
Still slightly dazed by the whole ordeal, the elf glanced at his grandmother for help, a heavy dismay sinking in his stomach when she only raised her eyebrows teasingly.  
Elleniel treated him to a cold stare. "Can you not speak?"  
"I can, your Grace," he answered slowly.  
"Then answer."  
He sighed softly, deciding to just play along with the game. "I took the course of action I deemed necessary for the good of the realm."  
She raised her eyebrows. "Pushing me into a fountain in front of all the noble lords of the house was necessary for the good of the realm?"  
A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "It was a hot day your Grace and you looked to be unwell in the heat – what would become of us if you had died from sunstroke?"  
"So you pushed me into a fountain."  
"To cool you down!"  
He opened his mouth and took a step forward to argue his cause further, but before he could utter a syllable five wooden sword tips pressed into his abdomen and lower back and he froze. Highly amused, Elleniel held her hand up and the swords retracted, allowing Elladan to return to his original position.  
"My guard has been trained well," she warned him. "Do not presume to move towards me unless I command it, or you might lose your legs."

Lord Elrond was shaking with silent laughter, a grinning Galadriel staring at him. She put her finger to her lips and he nodded, enjoying the scene far more than he should have been. Elladan did not miss this, and he stood glaring at his father and grandmother.  
"So you confess to your crimes?" Elleniel continued.  
Elladan nodded. "I do, and I ask for your pardon."  
Elleniel turned to pace around the room, pretending to be deep in thought. "What shall I do with him?" she mused, before stopping and turning to Elrond and Galadriel.  
"My most trusted advisors," she addressed them, "what would you have me do with this traitor?"  
Elrond leaned forward in his seat, mouth set in a firm serious line but grey eyes dancing with mirth. "I think he should be executed for treason."  
Elladan almost groaned out loud. Of course his father would take the mick out of him. He sent the amused elf lord a glare, which only served to amuse his father more. The elflings whispered excitedly amongst each other, the idea clearly suiting their taste. This did not go unnoticed by Elrond.  
"Look, your Grace," he gestured to the elflings. "Your guard seem to agree with me."  
She raised her eyebrows. "He has confessed and begged for pardon though, wouldn't execution be unjust my Lord?"  
"You cannot appear weak, my Queen," he countered seriously. "Your people count on you to keep them safe."  
"And do you consider mercy a weakness my Lord?"  
Elrond glanced at Galadriel, before leaning back in his chair silently.  
Elleniel turned to Galadriel. "What say you my lady?"  
"A wise ruler is firm but not cruel," she responded with a smile.  
Humming in agreement, Elleniel turned towards the elflings and gestured towards Elladan. "This elf made a mistake thinking he was acting for the good of the realm, and now has admitted to that mistake and pleaded forgiveness. Shall I not forgive him?"  
"But he's a traitor," Calanon said quietly. "He deserves to be punished."  
Elleniel looked at him. "You cannot defeat cruelty by being cruel; you cannot be defeat injustice by being unjust."  
The elflings, now unsure of how to proceed, looked to one another in a silent discussion. Sharing a sly smile with Elrond and Galadriel Elleniel awaited their response.  
Finally Sindril stepped forward. "You are right, your Grace," he agreed. "But he still should be punished."  
Elleniel smiled. "Very well, release him."  
The five little ones quickly unbound Elladan from the ropes and he bowed elaborately before his affianced, a cocky smirk lighting up his face.  
"Thank you, your Grace. I am forever in your debt."  
She smiled at him, a little too innocently. "As for your punishment," she began, and his smile dropped as she began making her way towards him, "you shall marry the most infuriating, bothersome woman in all of Arda who will aggravate you for all eternity to come."  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached him, her arms snaking around his broad chest. He stared at her lovingly. "I think I can manage that."  
She grinned back. "Can you, meleth-nin?"  
He captured her lips in a soft kiss, their foreheads coming to rest against each other.  
"Definitely."  
"Then it seems I have been too soft on you."  
He chuckled and squeezed her waist, causing her to squeak and bat his hands away to no avail.  
Windel stared at them in disgust. "Ew."  
Elleniel laughed finally escaping her fiancé's strong arms, shooing the children away good-naturedly.  
"Go on, off with you, you little demons!"  
The elflings run out the room laughing.

Elrond rose from his seat. "I cannot lie, that was a very entertaining spectacle. Tell me," he grinned teasingly at his son, "how did you get captured and bound by five little _elflings_? Had I and Glorfindel not trained you well enough?"  
"They look me by surprise," Elladan sulked, crossing his arms. "You'd be startled too if an elfling landed on your shoulders out of nowhere."  
Elrond raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure I would."


End file.
